Bisecting the Sect: Kir's Unofficial First Mission
Facing his back to the old adventures, the wandering Mage, Saveli Kir looked forward for the start of a new dawn of his career as a Information Broker. The guild he last worked with had broken up due to the mixture of both internal and external conflict and that left the young mage to decide to start over from the beginning. Currently, Saveli had reached northern Fiore in search of a Group who referred to themselves as the Sect , he had heard of the group and their abilities from some Rune Knights and that had piqued his interest. Jotting down their last known activities from several rumors, Saveli Kir had reached the region where he had some possibilities of meeting their leader. At the same time, Miriam Cade, S-Class Mage of Dragon Gunfire had also received the same mission. It wasn't long until she encountered Kir on her journey. "Why hello young man," she said. "Who might you be?" Her voice was as soothing as a mother's to a baby. Saveli Kir was taken aback by the sudden intrusion of the conversationalist woman in front of him, what might have made her start a conversation with him and why him where the questions that puzzled the wandering Mage. The woman whom Kir thought to be around her forties didn't give off the smell of being in this group called Sect which he was pursuing, although he didn't believe in such things as intuitions or smells, he had to be sure not to small into the trap. Slowly and taking his own pace, Kir answered, "They call me Saveli Kir an information broker from the town of Valencia. If you are about to ask me what that is, I sell information for a living. What can I do for you ?" "An information broker?" said Miriam. "Perfect, perhaps you could help me out with something. I'm looking for a group of Dark Mages called Sect. Do you know where they are?" "Ah ! Hope you didn't miss the last part of what I had said." Saveli answered, "I make a living out of this, I expect some payment in return." Saveli was happy to meet his new client right out of the blue but was also unsure on what he would get in return. If it went to a worst case scenario, he wouldn't mind a corpse of her. "Also you didn't introduce yourself," Saveli broke the long pause he had been holding. "I do not know what business you have with the dark mages, but you can meet them in twenty seven minutes to the north of the Fallen Rock." "My name's Miriam Cade," she said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you. Anyways I need to capture their leader, Asclepius Doomkaiser. I'm am an S-Class Mage of Dragon Gunfire." "Oh! so their leader is indeed Asclepius," Saveli grinned, although he was well aware of that fact, but had his doubts on it. "Miriam Cade is it ? so you must be the mother of that famous Lightning flame people kept talking about. Anyway looks like my job here is done," Kir spoke as he walked towards the meeting place of the Sect, "Can you beat them by yourself ? even if you do, what are you gonna do once you capture him ?" "I'm sure I can do it. My son wouldn't have let me go alone if I couldn't. But if you'd like, you can accompany me. We could split the profits fifty/fifty. I don't really care much about money." "I don't work on money, lady, I would love to accompany you but in return I need some time to speak with the leader of the Squad once you capture him." Saveli Kir was quick to announce his thoughts to the S-Ranked Mage. "Fine, but are you coming or not? It's somewhat rude to leave a woman wandering the woods by herself." Saveli Kir was confused with the words spoken by Miriam because he was already on his way to the meeting place while she was the one actually static in her position since she first started speaking. Nevertheless, he signaled her to follow him and became very attentive at the magic of the mages that were arriving towards them at a rapid pace. "O lady O lady have you prepared the tea ? We have uninvited guests more than three."Kir spoke loudly in order to get the attention of both Cade and the members of the Sect that were nearby. In the treetops, above Kir and Miriam, were two people, a man and a woman. "Sir, there are people approaching our hideout," said the man into a communication lacrima. "Follow them," said the man on the receiving end. "Wait to regroup with the rest of the team. We'll crush them then." "Yes sir," the man put the lacrima away and the two began following them from tree to tree. Saveli Kir noticed a couple approaching them from the trees but he decided to ignore them, slowly pacing towards the meeting point. Approaching a few meters towards the hideout, Kir gave a loud cry, "Good Morning". "Good night." Black energy began surrounding the two mages, appearing as the night sky. "The Morning Sun arrives to remove the Night Sky. Banishment!" Neither Miriam nor Kir could see where the voice was coming from. Suddenly they were both locked inside of a room where only the night sky was visible. "We could've handled them ourselves Oscar," said the man jumping down from the treetops. "I'm not sure if that spell will hold them," he said. "That woman was Miriam Cade." "The guild ace of Dragon Gunfire?" asked the woman. "Yes Jacqueline," said Oscar. "Is Eobard on standby?" "Yes," answered the man, "as well as Carson." "Ready yourself Victor," said Oscar. "We don't know if they'll be able to escape quite yet." Inside the space, Miriam was calmly sitting down, not worried about their current situation. Saveli Kir was taken aback the sudden blinding of the surroundings, "Taking far as to blind me," Kir grinned. Looking at the calm Cade he smiled, "Looks like you know whats going on, lady" Kir smiled, "Not only are we outnumbered but our sense of sight as been deprived from us, this is going to be fun." "Don't worry Kir," said Miriam. "We haven't been blinded, we're just stuck. Normal people or mages wouldn't be able to get out of here, but we're not normal mages." She held out her hand. "Arc of Embodiment: Staff of Kings!" She summoned a blue staff into her hand. She slammed it into the wall, completely shattering it. Looking at this, Oscar was not surprised in the least. "Now Eobard!" Far away, in a tree, was a man holding a rifle made of energy. "Weapon-Construct Magic: Beam Rifle!" He fired an impossible distance, aimed perfectly towards Miriam's head. Fortunately she as seen this coming. "Blue Dome!" She created a dome of energy around herself and Kir, defending against the attack. Kir was surprised by her power and skill. "Snap out of it Kir, I'll your help to take out all of these dark mages." Saveli Kir was impressed at the skill shown by the lady, "Oh , one burden of my head," Kir proclaimed, "but I am no bore either," Kir was quick to notice the attack of the weapon construct man, while Miriam spelled out her energy dome, Kir immediately changed the direction of the incoming beam using his advanced telekinesis powers. the beams did not lose their speed and went on to land the blows to other Sect members standing around the duo. While doing so, Kir snapped his fingers, "Yes Snap yes" Before the bullet could touch Eobard, a man held out his arm, blocking it with Adamantine Armor. "Well that's new," he said. "Thank you Carson," said Eobard. "Don't thank me yet Eo, thank me when those legal mages are lying dead on the ground." He jumped out of the tree and equipped an Adamantine Sword. Meanwhile the rest of Sect was still on the attack. A dome that appeared to be the night sky appeared above Miriam and Kir. Oscar began chanting. "From the God's shrine on the top of the mountains, the heavens open up. Falling Stars!" The stars of the night sky each blasted their own beam of light at the barrier, shattering it. Category:Roleplay